1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processor such as an MFP that is used as one component of a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processors have recently become widespread that have functions of a copier, a network printer, a scanner, a fax machine or a document server. Such image processors are called multifunction devices, multifunction peripherals (MFP) or the like. The multiple functions expand applications, leading to sharing of image processors by more users.
The functions of a network printer, a scanner, a fax machine and a document server, which are exemplified above, are ones for exchanging data between a device having the functions and other devices via a communication line. The function of a copier enables generation of duplicates of documents with ease, so that the generated duplicates can be brought out. Accordingly, attention must be paid to leakage of confidential information when image processors having any of the functions mentioned above are used in government offices, offices of companies and others.
Information processors such as personal computers and workstations have functions of e-mail, FTP and others. Thus, attention must be given to leakage of confidential information, similarly to the case of image processors.
Effective means for preventing information leakage include management of users based on user accounts. More specifically, each user is given a user account in advance. Users can use image processors or information processors such as personal computers only when each of the users correctly enters an ID and a password of his/her user account to be certified as an authorized user.
It is desirable that authorization for use should be given in a user account depending on attributes, e.g., an occupation, a post, a staff tenure or reliability of a user and that unnecessary authorization for use should not be given. Further, recording a use history for each user account contributes to a follow-up research when a fraud such as information leakage is found. Recording a use history is also psychologically effective because users are discouraged from committing a fraud.
There are proposed methods described in Japanese unexamined patent publications No. 2003-228509, 2003-44442 and 2000-285077 as methods for user authentication. According to the method described in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2003-228509, when a user gains access to a function providing part to use any cabinet, authentication information at the first authentication is automatically set as authentication information for using a cabinet this time if the first authentication of the user has been done. Accordingly, in contrast to conventional methods, it is unnecessary for a user to enter authentication information every time when the user uses a cabinet.
According to the method described in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2003-44442, a sever includes an authentication data registration table containing biological authentication data for each user. The server performs authentication by comparing biological data that are transmitted by a client with biological authentication data that are memorized in the authentication data registration table and notifies the client of the authentication result.
According to the method described Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2000-285077, in an information processing system allowing plural users to use plural independent applications, a user information management system is arranged independently of the applications. When an access to a certain application by a user is the first access of the user in the information processing system, the user information of the user is registered in the system. When the access concerned is the second access or after, the user information of the user is collated with already registered user information, and at the time of coincidence, the processing of the accessed application is started. Thus, sharing of user information in plural applications that are independent of each other makes it possible to manage user authentication information and various user information in an integrated manner, leading to improvement in usability for users and reduction in management processes of system administrators.
It is generally desired that user accounts be managed in an integrated manner. If users are given local user accounts for respective information processors within a network, for example, it is troublesome for the users to use the user accounts properly. In addition, it becomes difficult for the users to memorize IDs and passwords in their own user accounts with increasing the number of user accounts given to the users. So, some users may put a memo saying IDs and passwords on desks or some users may neglect regular update of passwords, which increases possibilities of security problems.
Managing all information in an integrated manner, however, may lead to an inefficient use of resources for recording media such as hard disk drives, which are examples of a non-transitory computer readable storage medium. In particular, various types of information processors have recently established a network and various types of resources are provided which are shared by the information processors. Accordingly, if authorization for use pertaining to all information processors is set for all users, the need arises to manage enormous amount of information. Since, however, information processors used by respective users are limited typically, setting authorization for use pertaining to all the information processors for all users may result in an inefficient use of resources for recording media. Beyond that, information regarding a use history for each user may differ in record item depending on image processors. Accordingly, management in an integrated manner makes it difficult to optimize information and may lead to inefficient use of resources for recording media.
As discussed above, from a security standpoint, information should be managed in an integrated manner. In addition, however, it is necessary to use resources for recording media efficiently.